


you are the ghost in the machine, flickering

by rainekind



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i'm just sad okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainekind/pseuds/rainekind
Summary: trouble needs a place to sleep





	you are the ghost in the machine, flickering

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i don't know what this is going to be yet – all i know is that i'm really sad and it's only day 7 of seven's route!!!! song reference from the title and desc is ghost in the machine by the fire and the sea. give it a listen, it's perfect for seven/mc ;v;

It's too quiet.

The kitchen countertop is cold as Raine rests her palms on it, short blonde locks feathering around her chin. Her eyes remain focused on the clear tea kettle in front of her, going against all the proverbs as she watches it steadily heat.

Seven is typing away just like he was ten minutes ago. He hasn't left from his corner, despite Raine doing her best to make him less uncomfortable – he's erected some sort of steel wall around himself that she just cannot get through no matter how hard she tries.

Sometimes he glances up and they share a look. Sometimes she'll ask him if he wants something and he'll say no. That's the extent of their interactions. No smiles, no hugs, no getting married on a space station or sharing a bag of Honey Buddha chips like they've joked about so many times over the past seven days. Seven days, Seven, Seven, Seven.

Out of all things, she never expected their first meeting to go like this. 

A long sigh escapes her chest and she dips her head, willing herself not to cry. Even though it hurts, physically, in her bones. Even though this situation has gone so horribly wrong. 

The tears push their way out anyway, but she dare not move to wipe them away in case he notices and feels even worse about himself than he already did. Seven... is doing everything in his power to protect her, and all Raine can do is cry about how he doesn't want to pursue a relationship with her after this? It's pathetic. She'd better reign in her emotions, as Jumin advised all those days ago. 

As the gradually-lowering sun dapples on her skin, filtered through the tree outside of the kitchen window, Raine forcefully toughens her resolve. Focus on one thing at a time. If the situation with the special security system and Seven's brother is too much, just... focus on making tea. It's the only thought that makes her hand stop shaking as she picks up the kettle and pours the boiling water into a blue ceramic teapot, also brought from home. It was a gift from her mother on her birthday before leaving for university. A pleasant and nostalgic reminder of home, and one that's helped this strange apartment feel a little bit more comfortable.

Minutes later, Raine silently sets a cup of water down next to Seven without asking first – he'd refuse simply so that he didn't impose, and he should at least stay hydrated. Once she's settled in front of her laptop at the desk, feet raised up so that she's pretzeled in the chair, she takes her phone out and opens the RFA app to check for replies. Two. The show must go on, after all. Even amidst all of this chaos, they're still going to have to throw the RFA party in four days, and it's Raine's responsibility to make sure every invited guest shows up. The many tabs of research open on her laptop – Chef Lamsey's cooking videos and a Forbes article about saving and investing being the most recent – have helped greatly in figuring out how to sway the minds of these potential guests. It brings her peace of mind to succeed. Like... she holds control over at least one thing. 

But no amount of research, it seems, can help Seven. Raine sneaks the millionth glance at him as she picks up her tea; he's looking at her, but focuses his gaze back on his screen as soon as he notices her returning it. Her cheeks heat. How long has he been staring at her like that? Does he always look at her when she's not paying attention? 

Well, it's not important now, anyway. What /is/ important is the fact that even with Seven blocking himself off to her, Raine feels safer with him here. She's going to focus on that. Negativity has never gotten her anywhere. Even when she feels like breaking, it's best to put a smile on and make sure everyone around her is happy. They don't... need to know. 

By the time her teacup is empty, she stands from her office chair – noting the cracks and pops of her joints, ow – and moves into the hallway, pausing for a second at its entrance. 

"... I'm going to bed." 

"Okay." His voice doesn't change, low-toned as it has been since he got here. His eyes don't lift from his screen. "I'll keep an eye on the security system. I don't plan on sleeping anyway."

"You –– " Her voice catches in her throat, and her brows furrow together. Maybe it is better if he stays up in case something happens, but it hurts to join him in prioritizing her health over his. "Good night, Seven." Raine's voice is soft as she says it, not waiting for an answer as she walks down the hall into her bedroom.

\---


End file.
